Hinata fluff
by HyugaFan
Summary: This is just a series of one-shots to do with Hinata and a partner. I'm also taking requests.
1. Hinata's decision

Hinata's apartment was sweltering. The summer heat had penetrated her home and, no matter how hard she tried to get it out, she just couldn't. She had opened every window and the air con was on full blast but she was still sweating like a pig. She felt like she was dying. Then came the doorbell. She groaned and dragged herself off her couch to get it.

"Hey, Hinata," Neji said letting himself in.

"Hello, Neji. How are you?" Hinata replied formally.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine."

There was a moment of silence between the Hyuga cousins. The silence wasn't welcome, but it wasn't exactly awkward.

Neji broke it. "I have heard that you have some admirers."

"What? Who?" Hinata's cheeks flamed, even though she tried to stay calm.

"I don't know who, but people are talking about you. Have you not heard them?" She shook her head. "I just keep hearing various voices around the village complimenting you. I cannot place the voices though, even though they are very familiar to me." Neji shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care about who was attracted to his cousin. "I guess you'll find out soon enough." He turned and left a flustered and confused Hinata to mull over his words.

She shortly left the Hyuga grounds to wander around the village, curious to see if Neji was telling the truth or playing with her. She hadn't heard anything, but she didn't dismiss it. Instead she went to Ino's flower shop to see if her friend knew anything about these people.

Entering, the small bell rung. She saw that Ino was behind the counter with Kiba. She was arranging some flowers into a bouquet for him. Was he one of the people that had been talking about her?

"Hello, Ino. Kiba," Hinata said as she walked up to her friend and team mate.

"Hi, Hinata," Ino replied.

"Hey," Kiba said quickly. He spun around and thrust the flowers into Hinata's hands, subtly paying for them with his free hand. "For you," he said curtly before walking out. He didn't want to see her reaction.

Hinata's question was answered. She looked at the flowers wide eyed. Ino was smiling at her. "You'd better put those in some water before they wilt," was the only thing she said.

Hinata nodded and complied.

* * *

She returned home within a few minutes. She filled a vase and placed the flowers carefully in it. She arranged them and admired them. It was a mixture of her two favourite flowers; white gardenias and red roses. They were beautiful. She really did have to thank him when she next saw him. There was a knock on the door. She went to answer it.

She was greeted by cheery, big blue eyes. Naruto stood in her doorway. His blonde hair was platered to his scalp. His shirt was stuck to his torso. He was glistening. Hinata felt her heart contract.

"N-Naruto. C-Come in."

He entered. "Jeez!" he exclaimed. "It's hotter in here than it is out there! At least out there there's a breeze. Shall we?"

Hinata nodded dumbfounded. Naruto instantly grabbed her hand, his fingers interlocking with hers.

They didn't get very far though, before someone called them. "Hinata!" They both turned around to see who the owner of the voice was. It was Kiba. He came running to them and stopped suddenly when he saw their laced fingers. "Hinata. I'm sorry I was so forward with you before. I didn't realise..." His voice trailed off. "Sorry." He took off.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I must really see if he's okay." She untangled her fingers from his and said, "I'll see you around." She ran after her teammate.

Kiba was exactly where she thought he would be; in the forest with Akamaru. "Kiba!" she yelled breathlessly, running to catch up the the dog nin. "Kiba! It isn't what you think," she gasped panting next to him.

"Really? Sorry, Hinata but I don't believe you."

"Why not?" she asked, shocked at her teammate's mistrust.

"Because you've been in love with Naruto ever since you first clapped eyes on him. Then I see you two walking around the village together hand in hand and you expect me not to believe what I see?"

"Kiba..." She needed to convince him that it meant nothing.

Then she had it. She cupped his face in her hands and closed the distance between their faces. Their lips touched. Kiba stood frozen and wide-eyed. _This isn't happening,_ he thought, _Hinata isn't really kissing me. _Except she was. He relaxed into the kiss and parted his lips slightly, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands down the length of her body until he found her hips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She ran her fingers through his hair. Kiba was the first to break the kiss, coming up for air. Hinata's face was still flushed. She smiled up at him. He returned it with a toothy grin.

"Can I tell you something, Hinata?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.

He bent down and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Surprise Surprise!

The wonderful aromas hit Naruto's nostrils as soon as he walked through the front door. His mouth watered. Hinata was making his favourite, ramen. She was just as good as the old man at Ichiraku's, and for that he was deeply indebted to the old man for teaching her.

His nose lead him to the source of the mouth watering smell; the kitchen. He found the purple haired Hyuga stirring a pan of the noodles, completely focused on her work. He stalked behind her silently, a cheeky grin plastered onto his face and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped and squeaked in shock.

"Naruto," she said smiling.

"Hey, Hinata. I'm home."

"I can see that," she giggled.

"No you can't," Naruto replied smartly. "You can _hear_ it. And _I_ can smell what you're cooking. You really are the best ramen cook, after the old man of course."

Hinata smiled to herself at the biggest compliment that Naruto could give.

He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck softly and passionately. Hinata shivered at the tough of his lips. It took all of her willpower to keep concentrated on the noodles. Naruto watched them from her shoulder as she stirred.

"N-Naruto?" she stuttered quietly, reverting back to type. She and Naruto had been living together for over a year now and she had thought that she was finally coming out of her introverted shell with him; but then she found out the news. She was very reluctant to tell him as she didn't want them to drift apart, but she knew she had to do it.

"Yeah?" he asked worried.

"Um... I-I have something to tell you."

"Just tell me."

"I'm...um...pregnant."

Naruto physically withdrew from her frame. She turned the heat off the noodles and turned to face him. His expression was a mix of shock and...something else. What did he think? She had to know, yet she was afraid to ask.

"With my child?" he asked finally.

"Yes."

He ran his hands through his hair before covering his face. He sighed into his hands noisily. He pulled his hands down his face showing only his eyes. They bore into her white, pupil-less orbs. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks." She found it hard to look at him. His usually happy, bubbly personality had disappeared. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

He walked over to her and pulled her into his strong embrace. "That's the best news you could have ever given me," he smiled into her hair. He bent down, lifted her shirt up slightly and kissed her stomach. She giggled softly. He came back up and kissed her.


	3. Next time, I'm closing the door

Shikamaru was not happy at all. This day was one of the biggest drags of his life. First, he woke up too early and had to turn his alarm off. After that he knew that this was going to be a _long_ day. And it was. He was called to Lady Tsunade and she gave him a mission that should have been small but, due to his recent luck, became troublesome. He had to catch a cat. This was the very same cat that he had chased around when he was a gennin and it was a drag back then and it's a drag now. That took him most of the day.

He was on his way home looking forward to just relaxing in his bed and sleeping. He loved to wake up to one of the delicious meals that his mother cooked for him. That was always the highlight of his day. However, he decided to take a detour through the forest as he like the peace and serenity that nature provided. He heard a girl scream. At first, he thought nothing of it, he just thought that it was a stupid girl running through the forest with her friends, but then it intensified. This was _definitely_ not a girl hanging around with her friends.

Shikamaru took off in the direction of the sound. He took the trees to get a better view of where he was going. She screamed again. He took a sharp left and saw Hinata surrounded by rogue ninja. They weren't even from the village. They were edging her closer and closer to a lake. One of them lunged forward. Hinata jumped backwards, too far, and went in.

Shikamaru caught the group of rogue ninja with his shadow possession jutsu and walked them forward. They too fell into the icy pool.

He let them go and ran to the lake. Hinata was treading water. She looked freezing and was soaking from head to toe. Shikamaru walked into the pool and picked her up cradle style. In typical Hinata fashion, she fainted.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _What a drag, _he thought. He decided, seeing as his house was closer and his parents were still out, that he should take her there.

He struggled to keep her in his arms whilst opening the front door, but he managed it in the end. He carried her upstairs into his room and, luckily enough, he had left his door open. He stripped her of her wet clothes (mostly) and replaced them with a t-shirt of his own. It drowned the smaller girl. He lay her down on his bed and wrapped her in the covers.

* * *

She woke up after about an hour. Shikamaru had fallen asleep at her side. He was knelt on the floor, his head was resting on the bed. Hinata recalled her ordeal beforehand and remembered the men all being caught by his shadows and walked into the lake. He must have brought her here.

"Shikamaru?" she said quietly, nudging him slightly.

He groaned and mumbled something.

"What?"

"It's too early, mum. Not yet. I don't want to get up," he repeated.

Hinata laughed to herself, he was still asleep. "Shikamaru. Wake up."

His eyelids fluttered open. He smiled lazily when he saw her awake. "You're finally in the land of the living are you?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah. Thanks for looking after me."

"That's all right." He rubbed his eyes with his hands and yawned. When he blinked them open again, he was shocked to see Hinata staring at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," he pleaded suddenly worried about what she was going to say, but feeling the need to know anyway.

"It's just...um...you look..." He looked at her with curious eyes. "Beautiful," she muttered under her breath hoping he didn't hear her so that she could lie a different answer. She didn't mumble quiet enough.

Shikamaru's eyebrows burrowed. "What?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"Beautiful? Me?"

"Yes."

He looked at her for what, to her, felt like an eternity. He leaned over to her and kissed her. She kissed back instinctively. He pulled away.

"Do you want to get in? It is your bed," Hinata suggested timidly.

Shikamaru smiled. "I would, but I don't trust myself."

"That's okay."

Shikamaru was hesitant at first, but then he gave in. He climbed in bed with the shy Hyuga and kissed her. He pulled her body forward and his hands went up her shirt. He felt the warmth of her smooth skin and traced lines up and down her back. Hinata smiled into the kiss and shuddered.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Both teenagers snapped their focus to the source of the unwelcome sound.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yoshino demanded.

"Next time," he whispered in Hinata's ear. "I'm closing the door."


End file.
